


Sammy's Jam

by signal_boi



Series: The Prophet [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Don't Read This, Other, Reader is not Henry, Sammy's a creep, accept your fate, i'm p sure you all wanna die anyway or something, ink machine woes, really - Freeform, this is shit, we're all just as crazy as sammy just admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signal_boi/pseuds/signal_boi
Summary: It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake.Reader's a part of the Bendy faith (Bendyism?) like Sammy and accepts their fate.





	Sammy's Jam

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash
> 
> i love sammy, okay? i love him i love him  
> i'd totally join up in bendyism with him if it meant never going to my parent's church again
> 
> get ready for the shittiest BATIM fanfic you'll ever find

It seemed like something had been digging into the back of your skull since the moment you stepped through the door. There were large, cardboard cutouts of the demon at every corner, and it didn’t help that some of them seemed to move on their own. Seeing Boris in the state he was in was less than pleasant, and…  _ whatever  _ that was in the ink machine room hadn’t been too friendly. 

 

But the best thing? The thing that took the cake? Sammy Lawrence was still alive and kicking. Well, sort of. It was Sammy, but not the Sammy you knew. He’d let himself go, been consumed by whatever demonic presence was haunting the place. 

 

“There we go, nice and tight. We wouldn’t want our sheep running away now, would we?” His tone was sickly sweet, almost impurely so. “No, we wouldn’t.” He had you tied, unable to leave the pentagram beneath you. It was truly unnecessary. 

 

“I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem... cruel. But the believers must honor their  _ savior.  _ I must have him notice me... _ ” _

 

Sammy and Joey both had always been a little odd in everyone else’s opinion. On his first tape recording, he’d spoken of the savior and his blessing raining down upon him. Then he asked for an amen. And you certainly gave him one.

 

“Amen,” you breathed, waiting for Sammy to continue. He paused for a moment and chortled. Even though he had the Bendy mask covering his eyes, he gazed right at you. 

 

The ceiling boards started to creak and shift, letting a bit of dust float to the ground. Someone was walking above the two of you. 

 

“Wait.” He tilted his head slowly and methodically, then walked a full circle around you at a comfortable pace. “You look familiar to me. Your face, it’s…” Immediately he shook it off, and turned away from you. “No. Not now.” 

 

“We used to work together, Sammy.” You whispered, completely prepared for anything he might do in response. He’d always been unpredictable. “We worked together for Him.” 

 

He said nothing, and kept his back turned to you. He’d heard, and was processing the question. The slight sag of his shoulders meant he was thinking. A moment later, he held his right hand up in the air, reaching for the heavens above. “I said, not now. Our Lord is calling us, my little sheep. The time of  _ sacrifice _ is at hand!” 

 

You nodded along, occasionally whispering to him in agreement. “I will finally be freed from this… prison. This inky, dark abyss that I call a body.” 

 

He clamped his hand over your mouth and shushed you, chuckling to himself. The ceiling noises were progressively getting louder, and closer. “Listen… We can hear him. Crawling above… Let us begin. The ritual must be completed…” 

 

The entire room around you began to shake as he walked away, and like before, there was a lot of ink accumulating. You could’ve walked away, despite tied arms, but instead, you stayed. 

 

“It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead.” Sammy’s voice echoed through the speakers, and his voice was like a constant calm amongst the shaking and the noise. “ _ Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep! No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-” _

 

You’d heard him scream. It was terrifying, really. But it was a comfort. Bendy had heard him, he was there. He’d come to take Sammy away. And next, you. So you waited.

 

Because they’d always said:  _ Ye ask, and receive not, because ye ask amiss, that ye may consume it upon your lusts.  _

 

_ James 4:3 _

 


End file.
